Scylla
+++ Accessing database +++ +++ User access code: LJR-0506-1-911 +++ +++ Clearance code identified: Dark Magenta +++ +++ Access granted +++ +Query: Scylla +++ Redirect: Redacted system. +++ Automatic file redaction engaged +++ +++ Scylla System +++ The Scylla system is the planetary system around the G-type (yellow) giant star Scylla, formerly located in the galactic north west of the redacted sub-sector of the redacted sector, but of currently unknown location. 14 planets and dwarf planets are recorded within the system, with the system's capital world being the largest moon of Scylla VII. Initially believed to have been discovered during the Dark Age of Technology, the system was rediscovered and brought back under Imperial control during the Great Crusade by the ... +++ File playback cancelled +++ + Query: Scylla VII +++ Redirect: Redacted +++ +++ Scylla VII +++ A moderately sized gas giant of a pale orange-yellow shade, Scylla VII is formed around a heavy solid core, outside which there are layers of ~ 94% hydrogen (ranging between metallic and gaseous forms, depending on depth and pressure) and ~5% helium, with the remaining 1% primarily methane and ammonia. S-VII is unsuitable for human habitation and is of direct political/economic relevance only for the routine hydrogen mining used to refuel ship reactors. Indirectly, its largest moon, Scylla VII Alpha is a major Imperial settlement. Orbit: Mean Orbital distance: Orbital period: Mass: Equatorial Radius: Equatorial gravity: Natural satellites: Seven The moons of S-VII are named by size, ordered from the largest. +++ Large file - List all moons? (Y/N) +++ + N +++ Cancelled +++ + Query: Scylla VII Alpha +++ Redirect: Redacted +++ Scylla VII Alpha Scylla VII Alpha is the largest moon of Scylla VII, and the primary habitation in the Scylla system. It is a Gamma-class world. Orbit: With an orbit inclined at 87 degrees to the plane of the ecliptic, S-VII-A is almost certainly a captive moon, with the tail of its strong elliptical orbit being almost perpendicular to its sun and parent planet at an apoapsis far above the ecliptic plane. Semi-major orbital axis: 6,173,000 km Mass: Average Diameter: 5,832 km Orbital period: Solar Day: Geology: S-VII-A's surface has 27% water coverage, with three recognised continents. Terrain is rocky and rugged, the result of high velocity meteor impacts prior to the development of the moon's atmosphere. A primary feature of interest is that S-VII-A has no molten core and tectonics, and thus produces no natural magnetic field. Its atmosphere is sustained artificially - geological evidence suggests that this started relatively recently, between 10,000-20,000 years ago. Climate/Atmosphere: Due to low water coverage, S-VII-A is a relatively dry world, with low precipitation producing large arid deserts over many non coastal regions. There is a mild degree of temperature change with the varying distance from Scylla during S-VII-A's orbit of its parent planet, although its orbital inclination and orientation mean this effect is usually relatively small. S-VII-A's atmosphere is reliant on ancient field generators to sustain a magnetic field to protect the moon's atmosphere from the significant solar wind. The generators appear to produce non-localised magnetic monopoles - far predating Imperial civilisation, only crudely repaired portions of the devices mechanically resemble any known STC. Whether the devices are human or xenos in origin is a matter of strong debate, but almost all parties accept that whatever the answer, S-VII-A's continued service to the Emperor is dependent on these devices. Flora and Fauna: S-VII-A is extensively populated by a diverse range of evolutionarily complex species, although with the moon only having sustained an atmosphere for a period of thousands of years, the question of where they originated is unknown. Magos Biologis Venk Klarran hypothesises that there are at least three separate sources for the moon's genetic material, although incomplete genetic databases of non-Imperial worlds in the galactic region make it difficult to identify which planets these may be. Population:Approximately 2,300 million. The population is mostly in the coastal regions, with relatively few settlements found out in the moon's extensive deserts. Due to cultural pressures, many normally common traits of appearance have become very unusual amongst Scyllans - dark hair and eyes are almost unknown on the planet's light-skinned ethnicities. Culture: Scyllans are often seen as excessively proud individuals with a dangerously independent flair. Seventeen selenic scale revolutions over the course of the last three millennia only strengthens this view in the minds of their galactic neighbours, and it is known that the Inquisition, Arbites and Ministorum all pay considerable attention to Scyllan dissention in case it extends to attempting to withdraw from the Emperor's light. The Shift has been viewed in two ways, depending on the individual - Scyllans themselves seem to be welcoming their newfound isolation, but their former galactic neighbours see this as the Emperor's wrath finally falling upon those that deserve it. Selenic Capital: Although the seat of selenic government, Scrian Ixis is far from the largest city on the moon, at only 312,000 inhabitants. Built on a relatively small island approximately five miles off the coast of Chran, its positioning owes more to ancient feuds than rational design. Formed around the isolated estates of the ancient Criscane family, the first noble line to secure political governance of the world, many citizens have been forced off the island in order to permit the presence of extensive government buildings and the island's military defences. +++ Primary file terminates+++ +++ Accessing expanded records +++ +Command: Abort +++ Access Aborted +++ +Command: Disconnect +++ Disconnect Confirmed +++ +++ Thought for the day: Exist for the Emperor +++ +++ Closing Data Stream +++ +++ Powering down connection +++ +++ User status: Inquisitor Lyra Joandra Rhodes - Disconnect complete +++